


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Past Character Death, Single Parent Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Single Parent Yoon Jeonghan, Single Parents, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Work In Progress, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: 'Call me if you need anything,okay?'
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Seventeen OTP Prompts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879804





	Untitled

**7:37 AM**

_"You deserve so much better than this hyung."_

Soonyoung's words rang in Jeonghan as he got up out of his bed and made his way towards the kitchen to get breakfast started.He remembers the conversation like it was yesterday.

_"I know,but the kids need me and you know that I can't just leave them."_


End file.
